theoriginals_thebloodfamilydiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirelines
The Vampire and Hybrid Bloodline is a line of vampires/hybrids and those by whom they have been sired. If the originator of a bloodline is permanently killed with a White Oak Stake, Rowan Tree Stake, or by other means, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. The Esther's Original Vampires' Bloodlines Mikael Finn Mikaelson (Formerly) *Sage † **Troy † **Unknown vampires † Elijah Mikaelson *Tristan de Martel *Aya *Mohinder † *Shen Min † *The Strix *Unknown vampires ---- Kol Mikaelson * Unknown vampires † Rebekah Mikaelson *Aurora de Martel **Two unnamed vampires † **Few unnamed vampires † **Camille O'Connell *Unknown vampires *Lenore † The Esther's Original Hybrid's Bloodlines Niklaus Mikaelson |-|Vampires= *Lucien Castle **Gregory **Anton † *Mary Porter † **Rose-Marie † ***Trevor † ***Katerina Petrova (Formerly) † ****Tomb Vampires † ****Noah † ****Henry † ****Stefan Salvatore *****Patient † ****Damon Salvatore *****Charlotte *****Isobel Flemming † *****Vicki Donovan † *****Caroline Forbes ******Jesse † ******Colin Phelps † ******Unnamed college girl (Unknown status) *****Bill Forbes † *****Abby Bennett Wilson *****Elena Gilbert (Formerly) *Marcel Gerard **Thierry Vanchure † **Max † **Tomas † **Felicia † **Otto † **Diego † **Joe Dalton † **Soldiers of The Brotherhood of the Damned † **Marcel's Army † **Josh Rosza **Gia † *Jenna Sommers † *Derek (Unknown status) *Pizza Delivery Girl † *People from the bar † *Tina McGreevy † *Kieran O'Connell † |-|Hybrids= *Ray Sutton † *Paige † *Tyler Lockwood (Formerly) **Sloan (Formerly) † *Mindy † *Tony † *Daniel Warren † *Nate † *Dean † *Chris † *Kimberley † *Adrian † *10 Hybrids † The Esther's Enhanced Original Vampire's Bloodlines Alaric Saltzman (Formerly) The Gabriel's Original Vampire's Bloodlines Annabelle Zhu (After her ressurection, by Gabriel) Nadia Petrova (After her ressurection, by Gabriel) *Sage † **Troy † **Unknown vampires † Tatia Petrova (After her ressurection, by Gabriel) *Tristan de Martel *Aya *Mohinder † *Shen Min † *The Strix *Unknown vampires ---- Pearl Zhu (After her ressurection, by Gabriel) *The Nightshade Triad **Zhen Na Wei **Li Kuan Hui **Katsu Cheng **Unknown vampires *Macao Jiangshi **Tai Yang **Chou Mei **Shiau Zhihuan **Pei Yuanjun **Lin Hai **Unknown vampires Katerina Petrova (After her ressurection, by Gabriel) *The Covenant **Declan Mancini **Moira Newport **Dominic Wade **Angelo Benton **Eveleen Catalano **Unknown vampires Lilian Salvatore (After her ressurection, by Gabriel) *Lacey Hunt **Jaylin Carman **Hilary Winston **Few unnamed vampires *Her Guard **Twelve unknown vampires The Gabriel's Original Hybrid's Bloodlines Nicholas Mikaelson |-|Vampires= *Cassandra de Martel-Mikaelson *Joe Perkins *Sabrina Matthews *Helen McFadden *Angela Richard *Tracy Warner *Danielle Ferguson *Julia Mullen *Christina Night (Alpha Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Alpha Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members *Angelita Blaque (Beta Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Beta Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members *Jacob Kilgore (Gamma Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Gamma Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members *Castor Mock (Delta Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Delta Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members *Unknown Vampires |-|Hybrids= *Lisa Gray *Kevin Phillips *Margaret Thompson *Henry Scott *Martha King *Bobby Moore *Jessica Miller *Brenda Diaz *Donald Baker *Bonnie Washington *Ambrose Vonderheide (Omega Hybrid Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Omega Hybrid Death Dealers Squad Members Naomi Mikaelson |-|Vampires= Vampires *Norma Mathews *Brad Webster *Chad Burton *Lynn Guy *Dean Benson *Edna Stafford *Bob Reilly *Regulus Draker (Alpha Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Alpha Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members *Jacqueline Sturmer (Beta Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Beta Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members *Angela Voss (Gamma Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Gamma Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members *Giovanni Black (Delta Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Delta Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members |-|Hybrids= *Earl Torres *Beverly Morgan *Nicole Taylor *Susan Coleman *Janet Lopez *Jeffrey Davis *Norma Williams *Frances Murphy *Ruby Butler *Matthew Brown *Christina Serrano (Omega Hybrid Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Omega Hybrid Death Dealers Squad Members David Mikaelson |-|Vampires= *Sebastian Ross *Maureen Whitaker *Daniel Briggs *Leonardo Fields *Nicholas Sexton *Malik Jackson *Tom HermanSelene Dranek (Ālaph Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Ālaph Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members *Isaac Black (Bēth Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Bēth Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members *Draco Night (Gāmal Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Gāmal Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members *Lucretia Valentine (Dālath Vampire Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Dālath Vampire Death Dealers Squad Members |-|Hybrids= *Mason Lockwood *Ber Melton *Catherine Hattersley *Lane Dehaven *Mary Martinez *Gerald Ramirez *Benjamin Foster *Anthony Sanchez *Christina Wilson *Damien Serrano (Zayin Hybrid Death Dealers Squad Leader) **9 Other Zayin Hybrid Death Dealers Squad Members Jaxon Mikaelson De Martel |-|Vampires= *Unknown Vampires |-|Hybrids= *Unknown Hybrids Chase Mikaelson De Martel |-|Vampires= *Unknown Vampires |-|Hybrids= *Unknown Hybrids Shawn Mikaelson De Martel |-|Vampires= *Unknown Vampires |-|Hybrids= *Unknown Hybrids Hope's Bloodlines Hope Mikaelson Hybrids *Dwayne † *Hayley Marshall-Kenner Unknown Bloodlines *Lexi Branson † **Lee (unknown status) *Pearl(When she was an Non-Original Vampire) **Harper † **Annabelle(When she was an Non-Original Vampire) ***Logan Fell † ***Ben McKittrick † *Frederick † *Bethanne † *Slater † *Cody Webber † *Nadia Petrova(When she was an Non-Original Vampire) *Joey † *Will † *Unnamed nurse **Lillian Salvatore(When she was an Non-Original Vampire) ***Malcolm † ***Valerie Tulle ***Nora Hildegard ***Mary Louise ***Beau ***Oscar † ***Lorenzo ****Many humans (turning into vampires to feed Damon) † ****Farmer John † ****Ivy (Formerly) † ****Tripp Cooke (Formerly) † ***Malachai Parker † *Julian **Raphael **Dirty Robin **Seth **Xi Nguyen *Spirit possessing Oscar † *Florence † Novel Series :* Events during the series that will be canceled when Elena returns to the past. Trivia * When Finn was impaled with a White Oak Stake, one hour after he died, Sage and Troy died because Finn turned Sage, who turned Troy. *Mikael was the first Original destroyed, but it is not mentioned who was turned by him, nor is there any mention of the destruction of vampires in mysterious ways. **As Mikael despised the rest of the vampire species, even becoming a vampire hunter known as the Vampire Who Hunts Vampires, and his preference to feed off vampires, Mikael most likely never sired vampires from his blood. *Kol was the fourth Original to be impaled with a White Oak Stake and the third killed by it. ** It is known that his bloodline consisted of at least thousands of vampires as the death of his bloodline managed to complete Jeremy's Hunter's Mark. *In the books, the origin of vampires is not established, but may have been born of nature like the other supernatural beings, as the bloodline of Klaus was not destroyed along with him. *The Original Family acts as a pillar of the vampire species. If destroyed, the species itself will die out. *Klaus did actually turn Mary Porter. This was revealed by Rebekah and Elijah after Klaus' "death." Previously, Klaus had only claimed he started the Salvatores', Tyler's, and Caroline's bloodline, though Damon suspected he had only done so to ensure they would not kill him (though Damon did not mind doing so if it just meant killing Tyler). *It is shown that an Original's spirit has to die in order to kill off their bloodline; even though Klaus' body was supposedly destroyed, his soul was in Tyler Lockwood's body, so his bloodline was unharmed. **However it is possible, that since Klaus' body was not destroyed, that is the reason his bloodline remained intact. This seems to be the case as Esther wished to destroy Rebekah's body after she was jumped into Eva's body. *Julie Plec has already confirmed that Klaus is the origin of the bloodline Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Elena are from. *In the third season of The Vampire Diaries members of the first generation of humans in 2 branches of the whole tree turned by Originals were shown: Mary Porter who was turned by Klaus and Sage who was turned by Finn. **In the third season of The Originals more members of the first generation of vampires in their respective branches were shown: Lucien Castle, and Tristan and Aurora de Martel. *Before Tyler was resurrected as a werewolf, Klaus remained the only hybrid of his bloodline until Hope, who is of Klaus' blood, sired Hayley. * It is possible to unlink a vampire from their bloodline using magic, as Davina attempted in Season Two of The Originals, but her efforts were sabotaged by Kol. * According to Lucien, vampires from all over the world heard that an attack was made on Klaus' life by Dahlia. Lucien also stated that each of the sirelines is at war and an attack may be made on either of their lives. References See also